Childhood Friends
by POCKYLUVR101
Summary: Kagome and Rin are sisters in the modern world. One day, they fall down the well and end up in Feudal Japan. There, they meet a very young Seshoumaru and Inuyasha. Will the 2 sisters end up befriending them and plus a war is going on. Read, worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke up with a start when she heard her mom yelling from downstairs,

"Kagome, Rin!!! Time to get up!!" She rubbed her eye as she called to her younger sister, Rin.

"Get up!" She tossed a pillow and it landed on her face. A hand came from under the covers and tossed it back. Rin sat up with half lidded eyes and hair all over her head.

"Momma, says to get up." She said in explanation for throwing the pillow. Rin half glared at her as she slid from the bed.

"I call shower."

"Nuh uh! I go first!" Kagome had hopped from the bed and yanked Rin by the arm and onto the floor. She hopped over her and just landed when she went face first to the ground. She looked back and Rin's hand was latched onto her ankle. Kagome repeatedly kicked her foot up and down in a fast and jerky motion, making Rin lose her grip.

"Aha! I win!" Kagome stuck her tongue out and closed the door. Rin angrily tossed a ball off the door which ricocheted off it and hit her in the head.

"Owwww..."

"Bye, girls!" Their called from the doorway as they headed down the shrine steps. Today was their first day of 5th grade and they were very excited. They ran once they heat the sidewalk, knocking over some adults and jumping over dogs that were tied to hydrants. By the time they made it, they were out of breath. The first bell rang and they hurried inside along with the other students.

The classroom was filled with the chatter of 20 10 and ll yr olds as they discussed what they did over the summer or what kind of teacher they would have. It quieted when the door slid open and their sensei for the year walked in. About half the girls sighed dreamily and stared at him with hearts in their eyes. He had black hair that was spiky and short. He was tall, maybe 6'0" and wore a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"Yo, I'm Mr. Takeda."

"Konnichiwa, Sensei." They replied back. Once everyone had introduced themselves, class had officially started.

The bell rang throughout the school and kids poured from various 5th grade rooms into the skinny hallway.

"Watch where your going!" Kagome yelled after a boy who had shoved her to the side. He just kept on going as if he didn't hear her. She sighed in frustration and grabbed Rin's wrist. She then began plowing through the crowd till she was outside.

"I smell oden." She said with a smile as they began to walk home.

When they reached the top step, they stopped to catch their breath. As they were hunched over, hands on their knees, Kagome noticed something strange from the corner of her eye. She looked to the side and saw that a weird blue light was coming from the slits in the doors. She blinked and it was gone. She looked at it strangely and when it didn't happen, she shrugged her shoulders and went inside.

()()()()())()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()

The next day, when they were walking out from the house, Kagome noticed the same blue light coming from within the well house. She nudged her sister in the rib, catching her attention.

"Nani?"

"Do you see that strange glow?" She pointed to the well house.

"H-Hai." Rin was starting to wonder if it was haunted.

"Let's go check it out."

"B-But, Kagome..." It was no use, she was already five paces ahead. She ran after her to keep up. She caught up just as the door was slammed open. Dust filled the air and she sneezed.

"Whoa." She looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw the well was making the blue glow.

"What do you think it is?" Rin asked.

"How should I know?" Kagome replied. She jumped down the steps and landed neatly on her feet. She sat on the edge and looked inside, it looked like the same old well. Rin came up next to her, worry plain on her face.

"I don't think you should sit there."

"Psh. What could--" Her words were cut off as she found herself falling on. Reaching her hand out in desperation, she latched on to Rin's sleeve, also dragging her in. Their screams were unheard as they plummeted. Pleasant blue lights mixed in with streams purple surrounded them instead of the wooden walls. They felt as if they were falling in slow motion, it quickly ended when they landed on the ground. Rin looked up, expecting to see a roof. Instead she saw a blue sky with no trace of a cloud.

"W-Where are we?"

"Only way to go is up." Kagome grabbed onto a vine and began climbing upwards, Rin right behind her. Both siblings tumbled over the side of the well and landed on their backs. All they could see as they looked up was the sky and the trees with greener than usual leaves. The air smelled purer here and no noise of traffic filled their ears.

"Where are we?"

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Well, another story. I know I shouldn't be putting another story, but I couldn't help it! :) This idea just came to me and I HAD to post it! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of white, triangular ears twitched atop his head. His nose was in the air, sniffing out the two new scents that just showed up out of nowhere. One was melon and citrus and the other rain and jasmine.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned his head to look it his human mother, Izaiyoi.

"I smell something strange, 'kaa-san." He said before he took off bounding through the trees.

"Inuyasha! Matte!" He ignored his mother, curiosity driving him.

He burst from the forest, landing in front of a rotten well. Sitting in front of the rotten well were two girls with very strange clothes.

"Who are you?" He asked roughly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm Kagome." The girl introduced as Kagome had black hair that fell in waves to her mid-back and big, brown eyes.

"I-I'm Rin." Rin had dark brown hair that went to her waist and a ponytail was on the side of her head. Her eyes were a darker brown than Kagome's and a bit wider.

"Inuyasha!" A young woman came from behind, breathing hard and staring at Inuyasha.

"Hai?"

"Who are these young girls?" She asked once she caught her breath.

"They say their names are Kagome and Rin." He looked back only to find that they had left. Growling under his throat, he ran after them.

He found them wandering around not far from the clearing. With a powerful jump, he landed in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a growl in the undertone.

"Home." Kagome answered, staring at him hard. He fidgeted under her gaze and averted his eyes for a second.

"Don't you there's demons out there? You could get killed." He grabbed them both like a sack of potatoes and ran back towards his mother.

"Put us down!" Kagome shouted, pounding on his back. He just ignored her and kept on running.

"Please let us down." Rin said in a squeaky voice, she was slightly scared cause they were just flying past the greenery. Also, it was making her kind of sick. He ignored her too.

"'Kaa-san!" Izaiyoi turned half-way when she heard Inuyasha calling her.

"Inuyasha! Put them down this instant!" She ordered. He stopped dead in his tracks and let them fall to the ground. Izaiyoi grew angrier and stalked up to them. She grabbed him by one ear and yanked out.

"Ow!"

"Say you're sorry."

"Gomen." He mumbled, not looking at the girls.

"It's okay." Rin said, helping Kagome up from the ground.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness, would you like to come to my home?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Hai." Rin cheerfully said as the two sisters followed behind them.

It's kind of short and might be boring to you. But it'll get better. Just keep reading, just keep reading. Thanks for takin the time to read this new story. Plz check out Love Found and Shikon Academy. Thanx again!


End file.
